


Sirens

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Second Chances, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Y/N and Jared they went from friends to lovers in the blink of an eye. The transition  is anything but easy since the got together 6 months ago. They met on set are they destined to stay together or fall apart?
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Sirens Part 1:

I can’t get the sound of sirens out of head. It's a moment I’ll never forget how did we get here.

_ We all fall down together Nothing lasts forever _

Jared and I have been friends since I started on spn which was 13 years ago. I remember that day as if it happened just yesterday.

** _13 years earlier.._ **

**March 13, 2006**

Jared and Jensen introduce themselves to before we get started filming our first scenes. Before I know it’s lunchtime.

Jared and Jensen invite me to have lunch with. I happily accept 

“So Y/N, I hear your from New York. You don’t seem to have the accent though. “ Jared said.

“ You’re right I don’t lost the accent after I started acting. “ I replied.

We talk about our childhoods.

He grew up San Antonio raised by parents Sharon and Gerald and siblings Jeff and Megan.

Jensen tells me about his childhood in Dallas his parents Donna and Alan and his siblings Josh and Mackenize.

I tell him about growing up with my parents Y/P/N and that I am an only child.

End of Flashback

We all get along rather quickly we’ve been friends ever since.

After Jared and my character Y/C/N became love interest the feelings started to translate off screen right away.

With our exes keeps getting in the way we’ve been fighting about them getting too close to us again. Y/E/N was anything but good and Jared is being over-protective. I appreciate it but I can handle my own.

Jared’s cheating ex got a job on set as wardrobe person and Jared is being way too kind to her. We just don’t want each-other to get hurt again. But we end up doing it anyways.


	2. Sirens Part 2:

I am at Vancouver General. I was directing an episode when the chaos. 

Jared got into an accident after he drove off to clear his head.

We fought again his ex was starting to get her hooks into him again and I couldn’t bear to watch it.

Everytime I tried to direct Jared in this episode he did the exact opposite.

He had enough so he took off.

When he hit the dash he accidentally called my cell and arrived at the same time the ambulance came.

Clif drove us since both Jensen and I were to shaken up too drive.

I wanted to call cab but Clif was insistent on driving us to the accident scene. I stood there in disbelief at the site of the wreckage it miracle that Jared survived.

A car had run the red and Jared’s car ended up on its roof.

The cops recognized me and asked if I wanted to ride in the ambulance with him. Of course I agreed. Jensen and Clif met us at the hospital. 

** _“Y/N he’s getting to dangerously close to you again for your sake get an order of protection from him. He’s been stalking you._ **

** _“Jared please get her fired before she gets her hooks in you again. Can’t you see she’s manipulating you again._ **

Jared is in icu and unconscious. He just came back from surgery to stop a bleed. I am not religious but I am praying that he opens up those gorgeous multi-spectrum eyes of his soon.

I had something to tell him before all this drama happened today.

I am 3 months pregnant. My cycle has never been regular so I didn’t notice I was until I started getting nauseous. I place his hand in mine.

“Sweetheart come back to me, come back to us. We need you.

Suddenly Jared’s eyes open and he looks around the crisp white room before looking at me.

“Y/N, why am I in the hospital? Jared asked.

“ You were in accident honey. I am sorry we fought again I shouldn’t have made you upset that you had to leave. I shouldn’t have let Amarantha get between us. I replied.

“Y/N it’s not your fault I shouldn’t have left. You were right I shouldn’t have been so nice to her she was trying to get her hooks in me again.” Jared said. I nod in response.

“ I should go grab the doctor. Be right back” I replied.

I reluctantly let go of his hand. “ Y/N before you go what did you mean by we?” Jared said as he weakly grabbed my hand. “ I’ll tell you later.” I replied. The doctor arrives and I follow him back into the room. He says Jared will have to stay for a few days for observation before he can go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Saint Asonia's Sirens


	3. Chapter 3

1 year later…

That night I told him of the pregnancy and Jared was overjoyed at the news of becoming a father.

Here we shortly after the birth of our son Drew and daughter Dakota at our wedding.

Standing here in my white lace a-line dress with match veil and my hair pinned and curled.

Looking into Jared’s multi-spectrum eyes with smile.

You can feel the joy radiating off of both of us.

I can’t believe we finally made it here.

“ We are gathered here today to join Y/N and Jared in holy matrimony. “ Minister Wesson said

I (Y/N) stand before you Jared because you have won my heart.

And today I choose you to be my husband .

You are my life partner, the one I pledge my love.

I will listen to you, and be open and honest with you.

I will be your trusted partner and stand by you through good times and tough times.

I promise this now and for all the days of my life.

I slip the gold engraved band on Jared’s ring finger.

I Jared stand before you Y/N because you have won my heart.

And today I choose you to be my wife.

You are my life partner, the one I pledge my love.

I will listen to you, and be open and honest with you.

I will be your trusted partner and stand by you through good times and tough times.

I promise this now and for all the days of my life.

Jared slips the gold engraved band on my ring finger.

“ I now pronounce you husband and wife Jared you may kiss you bride.” Minister Wesson said.

Jared places passionate kiss on my lips and dips me.

**Do you believe in our existence **

**'Cause I believe in us tonight**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by Saint Asonia's Sirens


End file.
